


bet the farm

by sundae_serenade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Awkward Flirting, Body Worship, M/M, Mute Red (Pokemon), Mutual Masturbation, Suggestive Themes, and you know what? i know myself so well, because i'm here for a hoedown on the farm, because now there's a hoedown, listen we all know where this is going to go, or where it would go if i wasn't on break and had other things to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_serenade/pseuds/sundae_serenade
Summary: Green and Daisy risk it all and leave the city to start a farm. However, no one told them how expensive such a venture can be.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _puts on clown makeup_ "i'm on break!" _puts on clown nose_ "I won't write for two weeks!" _puts on clown wig_ "I won't write anything, it'll be fine!" 
> 
> anyway i... was doing sprints with a friend and. i got a prompt that's like "green working on a farm and hires red as a farmhand. green shows him around the farm" and it said something like, green keeps making red laugh but i turned that into "green's immediately horny and gay and i want it that way"
> 
> idk if i'll continue this. i may, because i want farm sex, but i'm not promising that. i'm not.

So they’re broke.

It turns out up and leaving the city with a simple game plan doesn’t lead to instant success. They’d had a good sum of money, but that went to buying up the land, patching up the farmhouse and barn, and going to the auction to buy a few animals. Next, they needed money for upkeep, for hay, for seeds, for small things that they hadn’t accounted for when they’d initially discussed this idea.

Now, they have land in their name, animals to take care of, a field to tend, and...no money. Great! Great.

“Great,” Green says for the sixth time in a row. He runs his hands down his face and takes a break from looking over the mail. Everything costs money. It costs money to think and breathe. It’s costing them money for him to be wallowing like this. He could be out cleaning the chicken coop or doing something productive, but his brain is broken and there is _nothing_ they can do.

Daisy comes and stacks up the papers. She sets them aside and places a glass of water next to Green. “Calm down, we’ll be fine.”

“We’re in the red,” Green points out, still hopeless, still covering his face in his hands. He does _not_ want to go stumbling back to Gramps, asking for money to bail them out or asking to move back in because their venture didn’t turn out to be as sustaining as they’d thought. Gramps will _never_ let them live it down!

Daisy sits at the table and is calm against Green’s slow descent through the stages of grief. “I was thinking we could rent out the barn for weddings or maybe turn this place into a bed and breakfast. What do you think?”

Green _groans_. The last thing he wants is strangers living in the place he calls home, asking for things, being entitled and spoiled when Green has to get up every day at five in the morning and do chores till the evening. And he _definitely_ doesn’t want to host and be prim and proper to lovey-dovey wedding couples that want everything to be a certain way and will cause hell if it’s not.

Both options sound terrible, but Green can’t think of anything else they can do. He sighs loudly and slaps his hands on the table, bile rising in his throat. “...fine. But there’s a lot to do to get this place looking suitable, probably more than just you and I can handle.”

Daisy sits forward and rests her chin in her hands. “I’m way ahead of you.”

So, Daisy hires a farmhand.

It’s important to note that she does this _without_ Green’s knowledge. He doesn’t even know she picked someone until she comes up to him one afternoon and says, “Green, the new farmhand’s coming tomorrow.”

To which Green goes, “we have a new farmhand?”

The guy comes at around 9 in the morning. He pulls up driving this old red pick-up truck that has gardening tools and boxes in the back. When he opens the door and steps out, he’s got a red cap to match his truck, nice, clean jeans, and a black hoodie on.

Green stares at him as he makes his way up the path.

Daisy is all smiles and professionalism. “Hi! Great to see you. You’re right on time!”

Green? Well, he’s wide-eyed and tongue tied, because this guy looks _beefy._ Sure, the hoodie hides some of it, but Green can fill in the blanks, okay. Plus, his neck is really thick and his hands are huge and his jeans are a little tight for being a farmhand, what’s that about—Green stops himself right there.

The guy gives a wave to both of them. Then, as if realizing he has it on, takes off his hat in a show of courtesy. A messy fluff of black hair spills out and Green snickers.

Daisy nudges him to be quiet. “Green, this is Red, our new farmhand.”

 _“Red?”_ Green asks incredulously.

“Yes, isn’t that perfect?” Daisy says. She’s _way_ too excited about this. “I saw his name on his application and thought it has to be fate!”

Red sheepishly scuffs his shoe in the dirt.

Green turns to his sister with a lethal glare. So this was about _more_ than getting hired help; it was about setting Green up with a hot, muscular guy who so far has to be the _most shy_ person Green’s ever met?

He loves her.

“Nice to meet you,” Green says, extending his hand. He puts on his best, charming smile.

Red eyes his hand and reaches forward to shake it. Now, Green’s not just skin and bones as some of their neighbors have commented. He’s got some muscle! He’s not a twelve ounce steak like Red here, but he’s _definitely_ not a stick! He can do some hard labor, okay? He’s nothing to sneeze at.

But anyway, Red? Red’s handshake is firm and his hand swallows up Green’s like it’s nothing. _Hot damn!_ That sends Green’s mind spinning, thinking of what those hands can do.

Red doesn’t say anything but he nods and gives a shy smile.

Green doesn’t let go of his hand.

“So Green, I was thinking,” Daisy says, waltzing back into the conversation with this knowing smirk. “Could you show Red around? Tell him about the daily routines and stuff? Oh! And show him that little space we made for him next to the barn, okay?”

“Okay,” Green mumbles automatically, still holding onto Red’s hand. What if that hand was on Green’s hip, how would it feel? Shit! Fuck! Why did he think that… What if it was on his thigh...? Oh, _sweet fucking cherry cheesecake._

Red raises his brow and finally breaks their extended handshake. He looks embarrassed and Green wants to ask what for. His hand just changed Green’s life. He’s been lacking in fantasies and daydreams lately; Red’s hand just single _handedly_ (ha!) solved that problem.

“Let’s get goin’,” Green says, leading the way onto the farm. He looks behind him to make sure Red’s following. “I need to feed the chickens. You can meet everyone while I do.”

Red pulls out a notepad and a pencil from his hoodie pocket.

Green slows his pace, coming to walk beside Red. “Is that for taking notes?”

Red nods.

“Smart, but you can just ask if anything needs repeating, okay?”

Red breaks into a smile and Green just about falls apart in the middle of the dirt path. He loves Daisy, would do anything for her, but there is _no way_ Green’s going to be able to focus and do his job correctly on this farm from now on and that’s a fucking _fact_.

Green clears his throat. “So, uh, what made you apply for the job? We’re clearly not that experienced and our farm is, well—” Green motions out to the space. The field is clear but needs upkeep, the pen outside the barn that houses the cow, goats and chickens is...able to do the job of keeping them in. The barn itself has been newly painted, but the inside is still a bit of a mess aside from the hay. And then there’s the small building that’d used to be a shed, but they’d expanded it to be...livable.

“Not great,” Green finishes lamely. He knows it’s not smart to sell themselves short, but he has no idea why anyone would want to work here. Surely, there’s plenty of other farms in the area with more experienced personnel on-hand, less headache and more pay, so what gives?

Red opens his notepad and flips to a fresh page. He scribbles something down and shows it to Green.

_I liked the space and Daisy is nice._

“She is,” Green says slowly. He narrows his eyes. He thought it’d been bashfulness earlier, but is Red resolved to not speak? “So, are you always this quiet or has my pretty face left you speechless?” Listen, he’s got game. He’s a bit rusty, but in the city, he always had someone on his arm.

However, this _one_ time, his charisma falls through. Red looks legitimately confused before writing something else in his notepad.

_I’m always this quiet. It’s got nothing to do with your face._

_“Ouch!”_ Green bemoans, putting a hand over his heart. Ow! Fuck! His pride! Whatever, he’s still hot. He walks off that jab with a smile and an elbow in Red’s side. “You could’ve been a bit gentler, dude.”

When Green’s elbow makes contact with Red’s side, it’s _firm_. Green tries so hard not to let his mind fall down that rabbit hole.

They reach the barn and Green opens the gate. The chickens immediately scatter, but the two goats they have come running over.

“This girl’s name is Skiddo, because when we first got her, she skidded on the dirt and Daisy couldn’t stop laughing,” Green explains, patting Skiddo’s head. She keeps close to him, hiding behind his leg. “That one over there is Gogoat, because she _really_ likes to run around and cause chaos. Keep an eye on her, yeah?”

Gogoat stands over on the far side of the fence. She glares heatedly at Red, this newcomer in her territory, but doesn’t make a move to show him who’s boss.

Red raises a hand and waves to her, and Gogoat turns around and ignores him. It’s hilarious and Green starts cracking up.

“Don’t take it personally. She’s got an attitude problem,” Green tells him. He puts a hand on Red’s shoulder to console him. He gives it a squeeze and _oo, fuck!_ Nice.

There’s five chickens which they haven’t gotten around to naming yet but the rooster’s named Torchic. He’s given up on understanding Daisy’s naming conventions. As long as she’s having fun.

“We wake up at around five each morning and eat breakfast at five forty-five,” Green explains as they make their way over to the chickens. “Don’t expect much. Most days it’s toast.”

That gets a quiet laugh out of Red and Green trips over his own feet but catches himself right in the nick of time. He brushes that bit of embarrassment off and continues on to the bucket of chicken feed they have stored. Green scoops out a cup and tosses it on the ground and the chickens come running to eat.

They swarm around Red’s feet but he handles it fine. The chickens don’t mind him, it seems. Or they just don’t care.

“I usually feed them with the goats, but we had a problem today,” Green explains. When talking about their routine, he has to point out how today is not at all a normal day, what with Red showing up and the trouble they’d had with their cow, Millie. Green leads him over to the barn to begin introductions.

“She threw a tantrum today. She started chasing one of our goats and that sent all the animals running wild.”

Red hunches his shoulders in a laugh.

Green leans against the barn door. “I wish I got it on video. It was a shitshow. But, yeah, normally I feed them much earlier.”

Millie approaches once the barn doors open. She eyes Green for a second, but then looks to Red.

“Uh, careful,” Green warns, unsure how this will go down. “Don’t get too close.”

Red doesn’t heed Green’s warning. No, he just walks right into the barn to stand in front of Millie, unafraid of the rage in her eyes, _fearless_ against the shifting of her hooves. He stands his ground, a bulwark of courage and bravery, and reaches forward with the intent to touch Millie's head.

Green sits back and watches this happen. Red’s built like a fucking boulder; he’s sure it’ll work out.

Millie lets out some concerning sounds that usually mean _run_ , but she doesn’t move with the intent to headbutt Red in the stomach. She’s still and waits, expecting something that clearly doesn’t come as Red pats her gently upon her fluffy head.

And Millie… Millie fucking _moo’s_ and steps closer, nuzzling her head into Red’s hoodie.

Green’s fucking blown away. “Hey, what the fuck?” He walks closer, watching as Millie makes a new friend in their new farmhand. Her tail even wags. _Wags!_ What the fuck.

Red looks at him and shrugs.

“Do you have treats in your pocket?” Green asks, because there has to be some kind of trick. Millie isn’t _mean_ to him, but she isn’t nice. She’s definitely never nuzzled his chest like that.

A flip of the page of Red’s notepad offers an explanation for this odd behavior.

_I’m good with animals._

“I’ll say,” Green says, looking at Red with new eyes. Well, that’s a lie. There’s some of his old gaze in there because Red’s hands are huge and his neck is really thick. And there are other qualities too that Green’s noticed, like his smile and the kindness in his eyes. It’s just that Green has priorities and his eyes are attracted more to certain attributes over others.

They finish taking care of the animals and Green leads Red on a short tour of their pathetic piece of land. And while he does so, he gets to know more about this farmhand whose name is also a color. Red scribbles down notes and sometimes laughs at Green’s jokes, and even offers advice when Green talks about problems they have.

Their inexperience is so fucking apparent, but Red’s understanding. He points out that they might want to invest in some guard dogs or geese since the land is open to a few creeks and some woods. Predators might come after the chickens which will cut into their income and be a massive inconvenience. He suggests a stronger material for the fencing and some improvements to the chicken coop.

Green is thankful for the wealth of information. He can see why Daisy hired him.

After two hours or so, Green leads the way to the livable shed that’s near the farmhouse. In Green’s opinion, they’d done a pretty good job in fixing it up. It’s not at the same caliber of the farmhouse, but it’s...getting there. It’s not bad, but it’s smaller in comparison. They’d painted the outside a nice navy blue so it’s harder to spot dirt. An excellent idea that Green’s glad they went with. Daisy had wanted a pale yellow…like, _what_.

“Here you go!” Green presents the shed-turned-home to Red. As he beholds it, Green gets a bit nervous. Yes, it’s not a full house. Yes, Red will have to get up and come inside every time to use the bathroom. _Yes_ , there’s only a bed, dresser, and lamp inside, but that’s all that could fit! It’s the best they could do.

Red steps inside and stands in the one room space.

Green gets nervous. “Listen, we’ve only got three bedrooms and the third one is pretty small and—and we thought, y’know, privacy is important, so… Look, if you don’t like it, we can work somethin’ out.”

Flimsy excuses all around, but Daisy’s pretty set on this bed and breakfast idea, and that means the third bedroom has to be saved for their guests. Hell, Daisy might kick him out too and tell him to go sleep in the barn. Everyone’s gotta make sacrifices. Everyone’s gotta suffer. That’s farm life, right?

Red, _thankfully_ doesn’t look put out by his new living quarters. There’s electricity, of course, and it’s a cozy, tight space. There’s a window. It’s not too bad. Red smiles at Green’s fidgeting and says as much through written words.

_I like it._

“Great!” Green’s fucking relieved. He steps inside next to Red and sits on the queen-sized bed. Really, that’s why it’s so tight in here, but they figured they should at least get a good sized bed to make it more home like. “I mean, it’s a pretty nice shed, right? I’m almost jealous.”

Red gets an interesting expression on his face then. He leans against the doorway of the shed and writes quickly on his notepad. He tears out the sheet of paper and hands it to Green, his eyes half-lidded, his smile a bit devious.

Green laughs nervously and takes the paper. He almost _screams._

_Feel free to come over whenever you want._

Oh, fuck! Shit! Seriously?! Green tries to keep his cool, which means he coughs and sputters into his hand. He sure as shit wasn’t expecting that. He thought his flirting wasn’t landing, but he’s so happy to be wrong.

“O-oh, yeah?” Green asks, trying to collect himself. But how the fuck is he supposed to when Red’s giving him bedroom eyes? Sure, they just met…but Daisy said herself it’s fate or whatever. Maybe it’s fate that Green gets laid.

Green folds the propositional piece of paper up nicely and tucks it into his pocket. “I might have to take you up on that.”

Red winks at him.

Green almost has a heart attack. “Right! So, I’ve...showed you everything, so... I’ll let you get settled!” Cue him getting up off the bed and stumbling his way past Red like an idiot. What happened to his suave nature? His confidence? His allure? Well, it’s still kind of there, because on his way out of the shed, he squeezes his hand around Red’s arm just to feel and _oh._

Oh yes.

He will _definitely_ be coming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, my aunt said to me once in a drunken stupor that sometimes relationships take off from the bedroom, and i think that's the case with red and green in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my aunt was right

Green lasts nine days.

He knows that’s nothing to brag about but personally, he considers it an achievement. Every morning, everyone gets up at five to get ready for the day, and then they eat breakfast together. Daisy goes on to feed the animals, and Red and Green take to the barn and work on patching it up. They’d decided on turning their small farm into a bed and breakfast that offers a peek into country life for city folk who want a change of pace, and that means fixing everything up to look as pretty as it can.

But — wait, he’s getting distracted. So, everyday he and Red set to work, and everyday Green has to pretend to be calm and collected as Red lifts panels of wood to move into the barn, his biceps flexing from the strain. He ditched his hoodie once the hard labor started and it’s spring, so the weather’s nice. And it’s so _perfect_ to see Red and his rippling muscles baking under the afternoon sun. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Green’s so fucking blessed. He’s had a lot of tribulations in life, but if he went through all that _just_ to get here and see Red like this? Okay.

Did he emphasize that it’s _everyday_ that he sees Red breaking his back carrying things back and forth around the farm? Because it’s everyday. He hauls buckets of water around, puts up chicken wire around the chicken coop, and moves piles of hay so Millie’s warm at night. He’s working his ass off and _showing_ that ass off every time he bends over and Green just stands there, slack-jawed and horny, slumping against a hay fork (because they can’t afford a tractor) enjoying the show.

Red’s wearing thick gloves that hide his large hands, but Green’s seen them once and his immaculate imagination picks up the slack with one-hundred percent accuracy. And sometimes... _fuck._ Sometimes, Red removes his gloves to clear sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and Green _gawks_ like a fucking chicken. Red spots him once and winks again and Green’s embarrassed to be caught staring, sure, but they’ve got some sexual tension going on that they’re both aware of, so it’s not that bad.

They manage to get some work done despite all this. The barn is in much better shape from all the woodwork they’ve done. Green suggests that Red use the saw and he does, and Green gets to watch his arm move back and forth as he cuts wood into precise shapes. Those muscles of his… Mm, mm! Green can’t get enough.

So anyway, the barn’s better. Not to the point where it’s actually _pretty_ , but they’re working on infrastructure right now. Green will get to interior design later, that is, if Millie will let him. She’s so temperamental with him. He’ll have to ask Red to hang around since he’s Millie’s favorite.

Daisy handles all the paperwork and boring stuff that comes with setting up a bed and breakfast. She lists their place on all these websites and takes all the pictures. She leaves out certain things, of course, but they’re working on it! It’s not Green’s fault that there’s goat shit everywhere.

Point is, they’re seeing this idea through, and it had _better work_ because Green isn’t going anywhere now that Red’s here. He needed this farm thing to work out before but now he _really_ does. He’d be crushed if they had to let Red go. Like yeah, he’s hot, but he’s also got so much experience and know-how. He’s an asset...that’s packed full of _other_ assets.

His thighs? Green stares at those every chance he gets. They’re so thick. Green’s mouth waters thinking about them without jeans in the way. Oh, he wants to smack them and watch them shake. Shit. _Damn._

Nine days is as long as Green can last. And it’s on the ninth day that Daisy suggests that they use a bit of the money they have left to get a sheep.

“I think we need another animal to bring in that cute factor,” she says at dinner. “We can get a young pregnant ewe for cheap and sell the milk, and we get a young baby that our customers will want to pet.”

Green moves rice around on his plate as he thinks. “But that’s another mouth to feed. _Two_ mouths, technically. I mean, we have the space but—”

Daisy looks at Red. “What do you think, Red?”

Cool, so his opinion doesn’t matter? Green glares at his sister, angrily stuffing his face.

Red puts down his fork and picks up the notepad and pen that’s been getting minimal use nowadays. Now that he’s settled in and knows where everything is, he hasn’t used it as much. Red writes a bit, pauses, thinks, glances at Green (which makes him almost choke on his curry), then writes again.

_Sheep don’t cost much. We can sell the wool and milk for money._

“Right!” Daisy says, happy to be validated by someone much more knowledgeable than her brother. “We need as many attractions as we can get.”

Red nods.

Green noisily eats his dinner.

“It’s decided then! Tomorrow, you’ll go to the auction and buy a pregnant ewe.” Daisy tells them.

“We will?” Green asks, and then, another question. _“There’s an auction tomorrow?”_

Again, Daisy does that thing where she pretends to ask permission but she’s already granted it to herself. There’s an auction tomorrow about an hour’s drive away and they _will_ be attending and they _will_ be coming back with a pregnant sheep. Daisy burns that into their brains before going upstairs to shower, leaving Red and Green to clean up.

And, okay, fair, she’d cooked dinner tonight, so whatever. Green scrubs the dishes and Red dries them. The kitchen light overhead shines down on the soapy water and Green’s hands. He finishes washing a plate and hands it to Red, who takes it with his _larger_ hand and starts drying.

“Auction’s tomorrow at eleven,” Green starts. He’s incredibly conscious of the little space between himself and Red. How, with one step closer, he could bump his hip against Red’s. He’s very much interested in how close their arms are and how, with some shifting of his feet, he could press his arm against Red’s. He could finally feel that arm he’s been ogling for nearly two weeks.

Red hums in acknowledgement. He dries a dish, puts it up in the cupboard, and holds his hand out for another one.

Green gives it to him and goes weak in the knees when their _fingers touch_ , holy shit. “S-so, uh, I’m thinkin’ we get up and feed everyone, clean up a bit, and then head out at nine-thirty?”

Another hum. A dish returns to its rightful place in the cupboard. A hand is held out to wait for another.

Guess that’s the plan. Green tries to focus on washing the few dishes left in the sink. That’s pretty hard to do when he can _feel_ Red looking at him and feel his body heat and feel his fingers every time he passes him a dish. Green’s still got that piece of paper Red had given him somewhere in his room, and he thinks about that, mulls it over as he washes a fork and hands it to Red to put away.

Red wipes down the table with a washcloth while Green cleans out the sink and dries off his hands. Ooh, Red’s got to be doing this shit on _purpose!_ He never thought wiping down a table could be so sexy. It’s those arms. They’re Green’s weakness. The way they move, the vein he can see, how it bulges. And those _hands_. What if that hand was wrapped around his throat—fuck!

Green tosses the dish towel somewhere, it doesn’t fucking matter. He comes up behind Red, places a hand on his lower back, slides in beside him with a smirk. “Hey, so I was thinkin’...”

Red turns his head slightly to regard Green with hooded eyes and uh… What was he going to say? …Shit, right, okay. Green clears his throat. “I was thinking I could come over later.”

Not the best way to go about it, but who thinks rationally when they’re irrationally horny? Green sure as fuck doesn’t, and the offer had already been put on the table. He’s just making sure that Red knows tonight is the night.

Red stands up straight but stays close. He lets go of the cloth he’d been using and places that hand on Green’s hip. And—uh—so! Wow! Holy fuck, his hand completely covers—it’s bigger than his hip, okay. He could make Green move any way he wants. He could toss him around and pick him up and it’d be _effortless_.

Holy shit, it’s hot in here. It’s so hot, Green’s sweating. Sweating! He needs ice water, some sweet iced tea, something.

Now, Red isn’t going to say anything because he never does, but he doesn’t _need_ to. No, this hot bastard just leans down super slow, like intentionally slow and lowers his head close to Green’s ear. Then he does something so irrefutably sexy that Green’s dick gets _instantly hard_ in his jeans. He bites the shell of Green’s ear and expels a hot breath, and then moves away.

Then he just...nods.

Just nods!

Red’s standing there all smug and Green’s fucking uncomfortably hard, sweating, and his mouth is fucking dry. This fucking...beautiful asshole. This fucking piece of...hot meat. This stupid...shit, Green can’t insult such a hot man, he can’t. Look at Red’s _arms;_ it’d be a crime.

“Okay, let me, uh… Lemme get first shower,” Green sputters out. He’s a fucking mess just from a hand on his hip and a ear nip and that’s not fair! Fuck Red! Fuck him and his stupidly sexy face and his pretty eyes and his fucking ripped body. Fuck ‘im!

Green doesn’t even wait for an answer. He turns and fucking stumbles out of the kitchen like he’s never been touched suggestively before. But it’s just Red and the certainty that he has, this confidence that exudes from them when they’re alone. It’s hardly there when they’re with other people, but when it’s the two of them? Why does the heat dial up to fucking sweltering? Red acts like he’s never _heard_ of the word shy whenever they get a moment alone.

But Green isn’t to be underestimated. He’s not to be looked down upon, no! He’s got his own brand of sex appeal, his own luster that shines through when he wants it to. When they’re alone— _truly_ alone—Green will show Red just how assertive he can be, how demanding and flirty and sexy he can be when he puts his all into it.

Shower first, though. A cold one. He can’t rub one out when he’s looking to fool around later.

At around midnight, Green slips out the backdoor and walks quietly over to the shed. Red’s been fixing it up in his own time, usually after dinner and before bed. The shed looks more like a small cabin, now. There’s a porch with an awning extending out from the roof. Green considers himself to be handy, but Red blows him out of the water with everything he knows and can do.

Ah, well. He’ll have time to be impressed with craftsmanship later. Right now, he walks up the steps and knocks on the door. It’s a small space; he can hear Red moving around in there, but he figures he should be nice. Speaking of nice, Green _looks_ nice, even if he’s just wearing loungewear. He’s got a pair of pale green joggers on with a black shirt and high-tops. He’d thought to wear something long-sleeved in case it got chilly, but Red can warm him up with those arms of his. If nothing else, Green is getting the shit squeezed out of him just to see those arms _flex._

Red comes to the door and opens it and _wow,_ nevermind about Green being nicely dressed because Red wins in that competition that took place entirely in his mind. Red’s wearing a white tank top and sweatpants, and yeah, that’s not a lot but _that’s the point!_ Green finally gets to see everything those arms have to offer, so it’s not his fault that his eyes catch on tan skin and just stay there. Damn. _Damn!_ He’s weak.

He’s also not moving, but Red reaches forward and takes his hand, pulling him into the shed and closing the door behind him.

Inside the shed is nice. Green looks around it really quickly while removing his shoes to see how it’s changed. It’s nice and lived in with Red’s valuables strewn about, books on the dresser, a backpack in the corner, shelves installed on the walls that hold mugs and different varieties of tea and coffee. It’s very minimalist.

Anyway, back to muscles.

“You wore that on purpose,” Green points out because it’s so obvious. Fucking white tank top so Red can show off his guns.

Red shrugs as he walks closer, playing innocent. Green will let him get away with that, because _he’s walking closer_ and his hands reach out and grip Green’s hips. He has just enough time to gasp before Red leans down and kisses him and…

And _wow._

Now, Green’s a good kisser. He’s gotten compliments on it before. He’s got the technique down thanks to his experience, okay. But Red? Red is an _amazing_ kisser. He fucking presses his lips to Green’s and gives him a second before brushing his tongue against his lips and pushing forward.

Green’s into that, because they don’t have time to waste and he wants to taste Red’s tongue, so he opens his mouth wider and pulls on that tank top. Red’s hands are hot on his hips, his fingers digging into the cotton of Green’s joggers and burning heat through them that Green can feel on his skin.

Already, Green’s moaning, because this is just as great as he’d daydreamed it would be. Making out with Red while his hands travel down to palm his ass and _squeeze_ is literally heaven. Green’s hands relinquish the tank top and wrap around Red’s thick neck, and then his fingers explore. They run through messy hair, they tangle within it, they _pull_ and Red breaks the kiss, looking down at Green with a dazed look in his eye and parted lips.

“Not bad,” Green whispers once he gets his shit back together. Damn, those kisses had been so heavy and doused with this long-awaiting need that Green’s world is a little turned around. But not bad, not bad. Red’s proving to be amazing at everything, and usually such a thing would piss Green off… Maybe it does a little, but _look_ at his body. Green can’t deny his feelings. Or the twitching of his cock.

Red licks his lips and lowers his eyelids. Ohh, he’s looking at Green like he’s going to fucking make him sore and _fuck! Yes! Please!_ But wait, before that, more kisses, and not just on the lips.

Green steps close and places warm kisses against that thick neck he’s been obsessing over. He sucks at skin, flicking his tongue out to taste _Red_ , and his heart flutters at feeling Red’s thick chest pressed against his own. He pulls on Red’s hair again, tilting his head to the side so he can kiss as much of his neck as he wants. Mm, he wants to cover it in marks so all day tomorrow when they’re at the auction, Green can look over and see.

Red’s hands are _really_ feeling at his ass, kneading the cheeks and giving each one a slap that makes Green jump. He’s not surprised. He’s got a lot back there in the ass department, so he understands Red getting his fill of it.

But that gets Green’s brain going. All those times he’d been checking out Red’s _entire body_ , Red must’ve been checking him out too, right? Right. Green already knows because he’s got ass for days and his thighs are nothing to scoff at, either. He’s beautiful, so Red would be stupid to not check him out.

It gets his heart going either way. Green moans as he sucks on a patch of Red’s skin, pulling back to ensure he’d covered that entire side of his neck in marks. He runs a finger over them in admiration.

Red takes advantage of Green’s lapse in controlling the pace of their fling. He steps forward, forcing Green to step back and they continue this dance until Green’s pressed up against the wall to the right of the bed. Red moves his leg between Green’s and _immediately_ , Green uses it to grind against, his hard cock brushing against Red’s thigh.

 _“Fuck…”_ Green breathes, and then Red kisses him again, moving his hands up and down Green’s sides, inching his shirt up and up to finally feel at hot skin. He squeezes every chance he gets and Green’s hips stutter in their grinding, his eyes clenching shut. He’s going to come in his pants at this rate. He should’ve rubbed one out in the shower, that was _stupid_ not to do.

Green pulls away from kisses meant to burn to just fucking breathe and Red goes to town on his neck. It’s time for Red’s revenge as he doesn’t go easy on the biting. He sucks on Green’s skin and pulls on it and Green’s fucking cock throbs in his pants and he’s seriously going to come. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing? Or maybe Red would be about it, get on his knees and clean Green up— _oh shit fuck why did he think that_.

No, nonono, Green is _not_ letting this end so quickly. He stops grinding against Red’s thigh, but he can’t help arching his back when Red pulls at his shirt to get to his shoulder and waaait, wait wait. Green huffs and moves his hands to Red’s cheeks to get his attention.

Red pulls back, eyes fucking heart-stoppingly charged with want and all of that is aimed at Green. Holy fuck. Green takes a few breaths before speaking. “You mind indulging me for a minute?” He smooths his hands down the length of Red’s body, stopping at his stomach. “I wanna see what's under that shirt, big guy.”

Because the bits and pieces that Green’s been blessed enough to see have been driving him crazy. Again, thanks to his imagination, he’s fucking jerked off once or twice just thinking about it. And now that he’s in Red’s arms, he can _feel_ those muscles underneath his shirt, but he wants to see them properly.

Red stares down at him with a look in his eye like Green is a five-course meal and Red hasn’t eaten anything in six days. Then he moves his hands back down to Green’s ass, bends his knees, and picks Green up like it’s nothing.

Green scrambles to get his arms around Red’s neck again. He needs to point that on his way up, he felt Red’s hard cock through his pants and _fuck_ , that cock is fat. Green knew it would be. Isn’t there some saying about hands and how they tell a lot about dick size or is that something he’d just thought up? Probably the latter.

Red carries him over to the bed and instead of dumping Green down on it like Green secretly wants, he continues to hold Green as he bends down and moves onto the mattress. He scoots with Green in his lap into the center of the bed.

By this point, Green’s fucking about to rip this shirt off, but he doesn’t want to be rude. He watches as Red lifts his shirt over his head and Green sits back to take in all of the muscle and skin and _holy hot tamales._

Red is so _very_ ripped. Like, expensive, high-cut beef. He’s got nice, fat tits and his stomach is firm with abs under a nice layer of fat. Okay, nice. Nice, nice, nice. So, Green’s in love.

“Shit,” Green gasps, because the only thing in his head are expletives. “Fuck, damn… Holy shit.”

Red’s smiling at him and his gaze is a little tender. Green glances away to focus on something he knows how to properly react to. Ooh, the way that tan skin shines in the lamplight. Every time Red tenses, Green almost comes.

Green licks his lips. “Lay back for me?”

Red grins. He leans close and kisses Green twice, their lips smacking together, before obliging and laying back against the pillows.

Now, all that muscle is on display and Green gazes with lustful intent but also… Red just looks fucking _hot_. Green’s hands move forward and he touches the thickness of Red’s biceps first. He runs his hands up and down both of them at the same time, and he’s not even looking at Red’s expression. He’s unconcerned if he’s embarrassing himself. He’s in the presence of fucking Adonis with a body like this.

Green bites his lip as he traces the veins in Red’s arms. He squeezes every chance he gets, feeling body heat seeping through skin, taking note of the scars he sees but having enough tact to not talk about them. They’re beautiful too, if Green’s being honest. He touches them but doesn’t pry, fingers itching for more of that skin.

He smooths his hands up to Red’s shoulders and digs his fingers in. Green’s breath catches when he feels Red roll his shoulders while he’s touching them. His dick fucking _jumps_ in his pants.

From his shoulders, Green moves down and brushes his fingertips against a thick neck, then down further to touch delicately at Red’s collarbone. Green chances a glance up to Red then, and finds the slight color to his cheeks super sexy. He looks good, flustered and bothered, hot under Green’s blatant approval. Green leans down to kiss him twice, just as Red had done minutes ago, but sits up again to place his hands on Red’s tits.

Red’s entire body has musculature that needs to be appreciated. The contour of his body, the curves that Green follows with awe, the details that he can see now that he’s up close leave him sweaty and impatient. Red’s skin is so smooth despite his line of work. The only place that isn’t is the line of hair leading to his cock that Green’s dick is very excited about. But Red’s body is such a perfect sculpture, a lovely picture that he’s clearly worked hard on to maintain. Green will appreciate it for him. He will touch every bit of skin he can as many _times_ as he can.

But he’s stuck now on Red’s tits. Oh, the fucking squishiness of them, how he can squeeze them and slap them and they always bounce back. He can feel the muscle right underneath. He plays with cute nipples, tweaking one until it perks, Red’s breath hitching under Green’s love and care.

 _Fuck_ , Green loves this. Red’s body is so perfectly shaped, so invitingly brawny that he can’t take much more. … And yet, there’s one more thing he’d like Red to do, if he’d be so kind.

“Can you flex for me?” Green asks, and when did his voice get so low? When did it become so drenched in desire that it hardly sounded like his own anymore? And Red’s looking at him like it’s the sexiest voice in the world and Green’s dick is already on the countdown to orgasm. This man can’t be looking at him like that.

But Red flexes. He flexes his arms and Green’s hands quickly move to feel at strong muscles tensing. He flexes his arms, showing off his body and Green laps it up. He fucking darts around, moving his hands quickly to touch as much as he can. Once Red lifts his arms and makes his tits stretch a bit, Green sighs so loudly and so deeply. That’s so fucking hot. He can’t stand it. He gets off on muscles like Red’s, a physique like Red’s, on confidence like Red’s that he’s sexy and pretty and _fucking hell he’s right_.

“Red, you’re so fucking _gorgeous,”_ Green moans, tilting his head back as he reaches into his pants to touch his cock. He frees it from that cotton prison and the cool air doesn’t get a chance to make him shiver as his hand is right there stroking immediately. He jerks himself off as he sits in Red’s lap, uncaring if he’s seen as desperate. He’s so fucking close, it doesn’t matter. He’s gonna come all over Red’s chest and that’s such a _filthy_ image.

Red reaches a hand down between them and pulls at the waistband of his sweatpants. He tugs them down, nudging Green back a bit so he can grab his own cock.

Green slows his stroking to gape openly at it. Large and throbbing, Red’s hand wraps around his dick and gives a quick tug. His cock matches the beauty of the rest of his body. A red, leaking head with nice and thick hefty balls to match. Green’s drowning in appreciation, in luck, in disbelief as he stares. He can’t bring himself to speak. He’s so taken aback and on the cusp of coming, that no words can get out.

He doesn’t even _think_ to put their dicks together and stroke, but Red does. His hand grips them both just fine and he rubs them together. Red props his head up on the pillow and watches their cocks move, how they bump together, how his hand slides over them.

The two of them are transfixed by it and the pleasure it brings. The visual comparison of their dicks should be a punch to Green’s pride, but he doesn’t fucking care. His cock is smaller than Red’s, but it’s got it’s own prettiness to it. His dick is on the slender side, but it’s got it’s own charm, it’s own flare. And Red seems to like it, as he makes sure to rub his fingers against the head of Green’s dick on every pass.

Their precum mixes together, lubricating Red’s hand as he pumps their cocks. Green’s focused on propping himself up, but on one stroke, he arches his back and leans down just a bit, his hands on either side of Red’s head.

That’s just what Red wants. He leans up and seals Green’s lips with his. Red’s other hand pushes on Green’s back, pressing him closer as he continues to beat their dicks.

Green willingly goes because he’s so close, and another few kisses will surely send him over. That’s what he thinks and that’s what he’s sure of as Red’s tongue glides over his teeth, but then he feels Red’s hand sneaking into his pants. Green thinks he’s in for some more ass play; some squeezing and touching, maybe some more smacking, which is all fine and dandy.

Red _does_ give Green’s ass some squeezes and he _does_ give it a rather tame tap, but his hand moves further down. Red’s middle finger traces the crack of Green’s ass and very slowly, very cautiously, he eases _just_ the tip of that finger inside.

Green fucking _moans_ into Red’s mouth at such a loud volume, it’s like he’s belting on Broadway. He hadn’t been expecting to get fingered when he showed up on Red’s doorstep tonight, but there is the tip of a finger in his ass and Green fucking _loves_ it.

All while fiddling with Green’s hole, Red’s still beating the shit out of their dicks. Red’s hand is so hot and wet with precum, but he keeps up the pressure, keeps their cocks pressed together and slipping and sliding against one another. He moves his hand faster and faster, and out of the corner of his eye, Green can see his arm flexing, can see his muscles bulging and _holy fuck_ , he can’t last anymore. He fucking _can’t_.

Green pulls back from biting Red’s lip. “I’m gonna come,” he whispers frantically, his back arching as that finger pushes in a _bit_ more.

Red looks up at him like he’s the only thing that fucking matters, like the only moment that has ever existed is _this_ one, where Green’s laying on top of him and he’s got both their dicks in his hand. It’s such a steamy expression, enjoying the moment but eager for more, head already filled with ideas for what comes next.

Green comes looking at that face. He opens his mouth and gets a single syllable out but no more follow, his voice stolen from him by an orgasm that shakes his entire body. He grabs onto Red’s hair just to have _something_ to hold and—it’s just gasps from him, a staggering inhale that crescendos into nothing. It’s only Red as he comes, that’s all he sees and feels and _fuck yes_ , he could get used to this.

Red comes a few seconds later, arching his back and bucking his hips up. His face is even sexier when he comes, but no sound leaves his mouth either, something Green had been hoping for. Whatever. Silence is fine. It’s fine because Green gets to see the way Red’s face twists in pleasure and his eyebrows furrow, and then, as he rides that wave of bliss, how his eyes refocus and hone on Green.

They catch their breath together, foreheads touching, Red giving their cocks a few lazy, creamy strokes. Green’s cum is all over Red’s chest and that threatens to get him going again, and Red hasn’t taken his finger out of his ass, and that _really_ is about to get Green hard in two seconds. But most importantly, things aren’t awkward as they sometimes are with people after sex. They lay there and kiss a few more times, and Green thinks about how fucking lucky he is that he just got his dick stroked by the god of muscles.

Really, it was a ten outta ten meetup. They didn’t go all the way, but hey! They have to save something for next time. Green tells Red as much and that gets him smiling, the horny bastard. He’s clearly ready to prep Green, so he already knows what they’re going to get up to.

So, they do some cleaning up and Green checks the time. A little after two in the morning and they have to get up in three hours. Wonderful!

“I’ll get outta your hair,” Green says, adjusting his pants. He slides off the bed and goes looking for his shoes. But before he can slip his feet into them, Red gets up and winds a hand around Green’s waist.

Uhhh.

Okay.

That’s new.

“What?” Green asks, turning in Red’s arms. Yeah, his hands just go automatically up to that neck, what can he say? He knows what he likes. “Look, we gotta be up in three hours. That means _two hours_ of actual sleep for me. I gotta get to it.”

But Red doesn’t let him go. In fact, he’s dragging Green back to the bed, pointing to it, tilting his head questioningly as if to say, _but there’s a perfectly fine bed right here._

And yeah, Red has a point. There _is_ a perfectly fine bed right here.

“We’ve got the auction tomorrow...” Green still tries to reason for some fucking reason. As if he’s not taken with the idea of sleeping in Red’s chunky arms. Or feeling his cock against his ass. Or grinding _his_ cock against _Red’s_ ass. Either way works. Either way is fine with him.

Never let it be said that Red does not know how to argue because he starts kissing the side of Green’s head and really, what can he say against that? It’s not every night he’s coaxed to stay with the person who just fingered his hole.

Green moans when Red bites his ear. _“Fine_ , I’ll stay. I’m big spoon, though.”

Red grins as he leads Green back to the bed, eyes already closing as he leans in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sundae_serenade) | [tumblr](https://sundaeserenade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
